Oblivious
by Samurai Mantis
Summary: Title describes Ino. One-shot.


Oblivious.

This is my first fanfic that I've written so please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did would I be writing this?

Special thanks to Giub8 for drawing the fanart that this fic was based on.

Ino woke up feeling disoriented. "Ohhh! My head! Where am I?" she thought. She looked up and saw that she was in some old warehouse with crates stacked all around. She tried to move her hand up to her forehead, but found she couldn't. "That can't be good!" she thought. She looked down at herself and saw it that wasn't. Her legs were lashed together at her ankles, knees, and thighs. Her hands and arms were tightly bound behind her back at her wrists, elbows, and waist.

"Minor setback," she thought.

"I'll just use an escape jutsu. Ow!"

When she tried to perform the jutsu, something long and thin had cut into her fingers. She craned her neck as far it would go and saw her fingers were tied together with fishing line, making it impossible to perform any hand signs. When she tried to call for help she finally noticed she had been gagged with a some sort of sash or ribbon.

"This ribbon looks familiar. But that's not important right now. Because I'm going to kill whoever did this to me!"

As she thrashed against her bonds, a voice called out and asked, " Having fun Ino?"

"I should have known. That's why I got that sense of deja'vu," she thought.

Out from the shadows cast by the crates, stepped Sakura Haruno.

As she walked towards Ino, she began to speak to her in a taunting and condescending tone.

"I'll bet you're wondering why I did this to you. There are two reasons, one being that I finally decided to give your stupid ribbon back to you. I think it looks much better on you. And it does a great job of keeping your big, fat mouth shut."

Sakura stopped as Ino began to thrash against her ropes again and waited until she was finished before continuing.

"Reason number two involves me winning Sasuke's heart, instead of you."

She walked behind Ino, pulled her into a kneeling position, and took a damp, sweet smelling cloth out of her pocket.

"But that's a surprise for later. Courtesy of a healthy dose of Kunoichi sleep potion!"

Sakura grabbed Ino around the waist, and forced the cloth over her gagged mouth and nose.

Ino struggled against Sakura's grip, but slowly, she got weaker and weaker, until she went limp and unconscious.

"Now then, it's time to get to work."

…

Ino slowly opened her eyes and looked up through the skylight in roof.

"Ohhh. My head feels like its been in a vise all night. But that's all right. There's no training or missions today, so I'll just lie in bed and watch the clouds go by, through the skylight. Wait. I don't have a skylight. "

Ino bolted upright as the previous night's events came rushing back.

"FOREHEAD GIRL, YOU COME OUT FROM WHEREVER YOU'RE HIDING AND FACE ME LIKE A KUNOICHI!"

Ino left the warehouse to find Sakura, so she could do to Sakura what she had done to her and ask her what her so called "surprise" was at the point of a kunai.

…

Shikamaru and Choji were walking down a back alley of Konoha, trying to find a good cloud watching spot that was not already known to Shikamaru's mother when they saw their enraged teammate approaching.

"Shikamaru! Choji! Have either of you seen Sakura?"

Shikamaru sighed then replied, "Can't say that I have. And don't ask me to help because it's to troub-."

When he had seen her coming, Shikamaru thought he had seen something odd about Ino's appearance. Upon seeing her up close he finally saw what it was.

"Sweet mother of god!" he exclaimed, as he preformed the sign of the cross.

Choji looked up from his bag of chips, and seeing what Shikamaru had seen, spat out the mouthful of chips he had just he had just ingested.

"Ino, what happened to your-"

Shikamaru cut off Choji by sharply jabbing him in the face.

"What the hell has gotten in to you two?" asked Ino

"Well, ah," began Shikamaru.

"I thought I saw a cloud that looked like my mom coming towards me and Choji, ah, er… Choji is hallucinating from low blood sugar."

He quickly tried to hide Choji's food behind his back.

"Listen," began Ino,

"I don't know what's gotten into you two, but I'm not stupid. I'll see what your problem is after I find forehead girl."

As Ino ran off to look for Sakura, Choji stood up and asked," Do you think we should have said something?"

"No," said Shikamaru.

"No we shouldn't have. Although, we just delayed the inevitable. Hey Choji!"

"Yeah?"

"You know that larder you have at your house that doubles as a storm shelter?"

"What about it?"

"We need to hide there because when Ino comes back, she is going to beat the living crap out of us."

…

Ino passed through a park when she passed by Hinata and TenTen. Hinata was sitting on a bench, reading a book, while TenTen was lying on the grass with her eyes closed.

"Hey you two! Either of you seen Sakura?"

"No."

"Can't say I have."

"Well, thanks anyway. By the way TenTen, you really need to do something with your hair. Buns went out of style a long time ago."

"You're one to talk!", said TenTen indignantly.

She leapt up and landed in front of Ino.

"You've had that same fringe since-"

She had finally got a good look at Ino.

"Oh. Never mind."

Ino gave TenTen a puzzled look, shrugged, and continued on her search.

"What was that all about", asked Hinata, looking up.

"Take a look."

Hinata looked and saw what TenTen had seen.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" asked Hinata

"Yeah, Sakura's going to be in deep trouble when she catches up to her."

"She seemed like she didn't know what Sakura did though."

"I know. It's going to be hilarious when she catches up with Sakura. You wanna go watch?"

"Do I!"

And the two Kunoichi's were off after Ino.

…

Ino finally caught up to her at the Ichikaru ramen bar, where Sakura's team was having lunch.

Naruto was talking to Sakura when she wasn't trying to attract Sasuke's attention, while Sasuke was brooding over his Ramen. Naruto turned around, got one good look at Ino, and fell on the floor and broke into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW I WHAT YOU MENT WHEN YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT INO EARLIER, SAKURA-CHAN! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"What the hell's gotten into him?" wondered Ino.

"What are you doing here Ino?" asked Sakura.

"I thought I told you that Sasuke would like me more after what I did to you!"

"About that, exactly what did you do!"

"I—Wait, you don't know? Haha, this is priceless, how oblivious you are!"

Ino ignored Sakura as she burst into giggles, and went over to Sasuke to talk to him.

"Hey Sasuke! Are you doing anything after lunch? Maybe we could go to the park or go to your place, or something like that."

"Sasuke glared at her and said, "Two things, Ino. First, I am not in the market for a girlfriend. I just don't want one. Why none of the girls in Konoha can understand that is beyond me. Second I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Knew that I prefer girls with long hair."

"What are you talking about? I have the longest hair out of any one else in this village!"

"Ummm, Ino."

"What!"

Ino turned and saw Hinata and TenTen. TenTen was bouncing up and down on her heels like a child on Christmas Eve, while Hinata was holding something in her hand. It also looked like both of them were having an extremely hard time keeping a straight face.

"Take this", said Hinata.

Hinata went back to where TenTen was standing, and watched Ino.

Ino looked in her hand and saw it was a compact mirror. She opened it, looked in the mirror, and froze.

She was bald.

Naruto, TenTen and Hinata all started laughing like a bunch of hyenas.

"See," said Sakura.

"I told you Sasuke would like me more now."

Ino did the only thing she could think of. She let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"MY BEAUTIFUL HAAIIRRRRR!"

…

"Kiba, whatever you do, don't let go."

"Relax, Shino. I ain't gonna drop ya."

Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino were on a D rank mission that had gone mildly wrong. Their mission had been to find a lost cat. After they had cornered the cat in a tree, Shino had stepped on a dead branch a good 25 feet up the tree. This would have been a minor setback, had it not been for Ino screaming at the exact second Kiba was about to pull Shino up. To make a long story short, all members of the Kurenai cell present at that mission were checked into Konoha hospital that day. One for trauma caused by a fall, two for inner ear damage.

…

"See! What did I tell you exactly at 2:00!" said Shikamaru.

"Even if you are a genius, that is still really creepy that you predicted Ino screaming at that exact second," replied Choji.

"Whatever. Now help me reinforce the door."

…

"I'll get you for this Sakura! I'll get you for this!"

That was the last thing Sakura had heard Ino say before she ran out of the ramen bar in tears. That was four weeks ago. She hadn't seen her since.

"Sakura! I'm home! Come down here, I want to show you something!"

"Just a second, Mom! You're home a little early today."

"I had to be so I could give these some water."

Sakura came downstairs and saw a beautiful bouquet of flowers on the table.

"What do you think, dear?"

"They're beautiful Mom."

"You should smell some. Try this one."

"Okay."

Sakura took a whiff of a particularly large rose.

"It smells lovely. But there's.. something….odd…… about..it."

Sakura fell to the floor, knocked out cold.

…

When Sakura woke up she felt stiff and achy. She opened her eyes and saw that she was tied to an armchair. Her arms were lashed to the armrests at the elbows and wrists. Her legs were done similarly at the knees and ankles to the two front chair legs. Rope also encircled her upper torso and lap. There was an uncomfortable presence in her mouth that felt like a ribbon. And it was held in her mouth by a braided rope.

"Wait a second," she thought.

"This isn't a rope. It looks like someone braided their hair into a rat-tail and cut it off. But that means…"

A door against the wall in front of her opened and closed.

"For someone so smart, I can't believe that the transformation technique ruse actually worked! So how are we feeling today Sakura?" asked Ino.

"Mmnph."

"Good. Good."

Ino walked up to Sakura and removed her headband. Sakura could see that Ino had peach fuzz like hair.

Ino then took out a kunai and a barber's razor.

"Because I want you to be wide awake for your little haircut!"

"MMNPH!"

The end.

So what do you think? Kinda lame?

Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Flames are not.


End file.
